


The Man Bun

by lezgoisay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Attitudes re Hair and Gender, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Kinks, man bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezgoisay/pseuds/lezgoisay
Summary: Steve and Bucky discover a couple of new little sexual thrills.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пучок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951010) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017), [fata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata)



> There is now a sequel to this ficlet entitled [Lacy Panties.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9566054)

Steve tries to be an open-minded kind of guy, he really does. He's living in the 21st century, after all, where apparently anything can, and does, go. But in actual fact, Steve is quite traditional in his values.

"Conservative. Old-fashioned," some say.

"Hide-bound," say others.

"Timeless," Steve prefers to think.

Steve's favorite shades of reality are black and white. Gray, not so much.

Blurred lines confuse Steve.

Like when it comes to men's hair, for instance. Steve automatically assumes that once Bucky is rehabilitated and returns to a more-or-less normal life, he will cut that long Winter Soldier hair of his. Go back to how he used to look when he was a handsome young Howling Commando. Manly. Virile. Steve smiles at the memory.

But Bucky doesn't cut his hair. If anything, he grows it longer.

While he silently disapproves, Steve is careful not to say anything about it. Bucky has every right to wear his hair however he chooses, Steve knows that. Bucky's been programmed and controlled enough by other people. Steve isn't going to be his new handler.

But still, Steve does prefer a more masculine look on men, as he characterizes it. Like his own hair, for example. Always short. Always neat. Clean-cut.

Then, one day after showering, Bucky dries his hair and twists it for the first time into a quick man bun. With a towel around his waist, he walks past Steve in the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

And Steve is absolutely transfixed.

Transfixed by the look of Bucky's messy man bun and its untamed strands of escaped hair.

Fascinated by the beautiful curve and nape of Bucky's neck beneath it.

Stunned by his attraction to the femininity of the hairstyle contrasted with the masculinity of Bucky's body.

Caught off guard by the powerful jolt of desire it unleashes in his groin.

All of a sudden, Steve is only able to think of one thing. He wants to -- no, needs to -- kiss the nape of Bucky's neck, right there at the mid-point of his broad shoulders.

"God, your hair looks sexy like that," he blurts out. "Can I kiss you on the back of your neck?"

"Sure, sweetheart, kiss me wherever you want. I can suggest a few other places too, if you need ideas."

Steve stands behind Bucky and places a hand on each of his big shoulders, the left one silver, the right one flesh. He leans forward and softly kisses the nape of Bucky's neck.

Bucky moans. Actually moans. And then gets goosebumps.

What the fuck? Bucky never gets goosebumps anymore. Thanks to years of Hydra abuse and inferior super soldier serum, his body is a patchwork of scar tissue and other damaged, desensitized skin. His erogenous zones took repeated beatings along with the rest of him and most have never come back to their full function.

But clearly, Hydra had missed the nape of his neck.

In all their years as lovers, it never occurred to either of them that Steve should nibble little kisses on the back of Bucky's neck, much less that it would drive both of them wild. And now that they've discovered it, they cannot get enough.

So that's how Steve ends up draped over Bucky's back in bed, kissing and nuzzling the nape of Bucky's neck beneath his man bun, as Bucky kneels facing the headboard, braced against it with his silver hand and jerking himself off with the other. Steve is busy fingerfucking him with two well-lubed fingers as he rubs his own hard cock against the side of Bucky's very fine ass, letting friction and his foreskin work their magic.

As he pants against Bucky's neck, Steve recognizes the cologne he gave Buck for his birthday.

"Mmm, you smell pretty, baby. You like smelling pretty for me, don't you." Steve's fingers slide even deeper inside Bucky, stroking his prostate over and over. Bucky moans louder.

"You're so sexy with your hair up like that. So incredibly sexy," Steve whispers in Bucky's ear before sucking on his earlobe. "Who's the babydoll in this relationship now, Bucky? Not me. Not me anymore. I want you to be MY babydoll from now on."

"I'll be anybody or anything you want, Stevie, just keep doin' what you're doin' cuz I'm so close to reachin' it."

As Bucky spurts against the headboard and Steve spurts against him, Steve closes his eyes and thinks that the next time Bucky puts up his hair in bed, maybe Bucky should wear some lacy panties too.

Blurred lines excite Steve.


End file.
